koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshimoto Imagawa
Yoshimoto Imagawa is the eleventh head of the Imagawa and one of the three feared daimyo of the Tokaido region. He shares family relations with Shingen Takeda and Ujiyasu Hōjō, using them to reign supreme as a masterful strategist and governor within the west. He is best known for dying at Okehazama, which is Nobunaga's early claim to fame. After his death, Yoshimoto has been ridiculed for being too portly and sluggish to counteract the ambush in many forms of media, with Koei titles being no exception. He first appeared in the Samurai Warriors series as a unique NPC in its first installment. Like Hideyoshi, he becomes playable in Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends. Fans voted him to thirty-fifth place in Gamecity's Sengoku Musou 3: Empires character popularity poll. For the Samurai Warriors 4 poll, he is ranked forty-fifth among the cast. His Nobunaga's Ambition counterpart is sixtieth place in Gamecity's character popularity ranking for 2015. The Nobunaga no Yabou 201X poll for 4-star officers puts him in fifth place. He placed thirty-fifth in the Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi poll for most favorite father. Role in Games "You're kinda weird, but you sure know how to kick that ball!" ::~~Xiao Qiao; Warriors Orochi Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors, Yoshimoto is depicted as a man easily flustered by the slightest offset. The make-your-own characters can start their story serving him only to leave once they deem him an inadequate lord. His character alters in Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends as he becomes a kemari fan. He rides to the capital to stage his own kemari tournament. After he survives Okehazama, he suffers great losses and calls off the march to Kyoto. He receives a secret message from Shingen to ask his help invading Odawara Castle. As he assists the Takeda army, Kenshin and his men intercept and claim that Shingen is only using him. Even Ujiyasu states that he isn't even planning a rebellion but Yoshimoto punishes him anyway. When the two rivals meet at Kawanakajima, Yoshimoto is given the option to assist either side of the conflict. Yukimura warns him to continue with the plan and he becomes hostile if Yoshimoto doesn't approach Kenshin's camp. As he rushes towards his former allies, Masamune assists and they rout the Takeda army. Although Shingen admits that he never used his ally, Yoshimoto defeats him and idolizes Kenshin's life as a warrior. He mimes Kenshin's actions to see if he can be like his idol. As the Takeda flee to Ueda Castle, Yoshimoto and his army assist the siege. His army tires from the conflicts but they are successful in defeating the remaining Takeda army. The Uesugi-Imagawa army heads towards Honnoji and Kenshin uses the opportunity to challenge his fellow warrior to the right for the land. After Yoshimoto wins the title of the greatest warrior, he is left confused by Kenshin's ritual for bestowing him the title. Humorously, Masamune quickly appears to challenge him for the right and Imagawa mimes Kenshin's actions to the lad, therefore bestowing him the title with no contest. If Yoshimoto remains loyal to the Takeda army, Kenshin remarks that the plot failed and is defeated. Although his vassal protests his decision, Yoshimoto keeps his mind on kemari and reminds that harmony is key between friends. Both he and Shingen slay Ieyasu's army at Komaki-Nagakute. With the path to the capital clear, they head towards Honnoji and Nobunaga challenges them a final time. After Yoshimoto storms the temple and defeats their foe, he is ready to start his kemari tournament until Shingen betrays him. To make sure that he can play without any regrets, he routs his relative. In his ending, he plays his game in an unlikely land of peace. Yoshimoto serves as the player's first adversary in the Ascendancy scenario of Samurai Warriors: Katana. Caught off-guard by the Oda's attack on his main camp, he dies regretting his own failure to play kemari in the capital. In Trial Mode, he is one of the hostile inhabitants of the Bamboo Room. Following Yoshimoto allows the player to out him as the culprit who stole the room's treasure beforehand. He returns in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends to continue his desire for a friendly kemari gathering with other generals. Althrough he helps Shingen at Kawanakajima and Nagamasa at Odani Castle, both ignore his kemari fanatic which leaves Yoshimoto rather lonely. He wanders the land alone and years later joins in Hideyoshi's campaign of suppressing Kyūshū. The latter encourages Yoshimoto not to give up his dream for the ball game. Afterwards, Hideyoshi's vast army attack Odawara Castle, and Yoshimoto joins the campaign as well. When Hideyoshi dies after the unification, Ieyasu and Mitsunari become bitter enemies and Yoshimoto joins the former's forces. Eventually, the Eastern Army gains the upper hand in battle and Mitsunari is soon defeated. Yoshimoto finally gets his wish granted as both armies play Kemari with him. He marks them as his own army of kemari warriors. His dream stage is a reenactment of Yoshimoto's side at Okehazama. While the battle seems going well at first, the Imagawa main camp is ambushed several times, which lowers the morale of Yoshimoto's forces. Ieyasu's betrayal turns out a threat for the Imagawa, and Yoshimoto wants to defeat the rebel for his treachery. Though Nobunaga is eventually defeated, Yasutomo reports they have sustained too many loses to continue their march to the capital so Yoshimoto decides to head back home. Although he has no personal story, Yoshimoto is named one of the main powers of the Kantō region in Samurai Warriors 3. With Shingen's help, he defends Suruga Province from Ujiyasu and Kenshin's separate forces. He remains a liable threat until his death at Okehazama. During the battle, Yoshimoto will be frightened by Nobunaga's assault and will attempt to flee to Ieyasu Tokugawa's camp. If the player defeats Ieyasu before Yoshimoto reaches him, the Tokugawa will defect and join the Oda. When Yoshimoto is struck down, Nobunaga assures him that his death will not be in vain, claiming that Okehazama will be the start of Nobunaga's conquest. During his own story in Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden, Yoshimoto's thrilling addiction to kemari continues. Since the land is at war, however, no one has time to be his partner for the game and the daimyo dwells in loneliness. By some stroke of luck, Yoshimoto meets Masamune and Muneshige. Masamune entices him to extend his kemari ambitions to the world, challenging Yoshimoto to have the entire land recognize his kemari skills. Happy to oblige since he found new friends at last, Yoshimoto joins forces with the two broad minded youths to confront Nobunaga at Okehazama. Once he finds the real Nobunaga and entertains the demon king, Nobunaga agrees to collaborate with Yoshimoto for the sake of the world. Deciding to leave Owari to his new friend, Yoshimoto heads east into the Kantō region. The trio face the Takeda, Uesugi, and Hōjō simultaneously. With Ujiyasu defeated, Yoshimoto asks his relative to take care of Japan with Nobunaga so he can set sail across the world for his kemari dreams. Ujiyasu begrudgingly agrees. While Yoshimoto continues to make speedy progress for his global kemari dream, Masamune becomes unnerved by the kemari fanatic's ambition. Masamune originally lied to Yoshimoto since the start and intended to use the gullible gent for unification in his name. He didn't actually expect Yoshimoto to gain the other daimyos' trust so easily. Thinking he gave birth to an unstoppable monster, Masamune decides to oppose Yoshimoto by joining forces with the Mōri. Yoshimoto and the Oda forces start a campaign to prove his kemari skills in the western regions of the land. Even when Masamune tries to admit that the truth of his ruse, Yoshimoto is already too enthralled by the idea to listen. Muneshige is aware of Masamune's lie and frustration but is interested in trying his strengths against Yoshimoto's drive with Ginchiyo. While Yoshimoto continues to ask his defeated opponents to play nice with one another, Kanbei finds the dream to be rubbish and orders the troops to keep their eyes aimed at Motonari. Motochika arrives to Motonari's assistance and Yoshihiro joins the battle to oppose Yoshimoto. Obtaining victory against the odds, Yoshimoto has enthusiastically fulfilled his goal of proving himself the best kemari player in the entire land. Yoshimoto expects to have Nobunaga reign supreme so he can make his maiden voyage abroad. Unfortunately, a messenger soon arrives to inform him that Nobunaga has been killed at Honnōji. Falling into a depressed slump without his good friend, he eventually remembers his friend's words to never stop something he has started. To restart his dream, he decides to help Ujiyasu's fight against Hideyoshi at Odawara Castle. Yoshimoto defeats Hideyoshi, but, rather than take the land under his name, he is assured to leave it in the monkey's hands for his journey to see the world. Funding for the boat he desired is cut short, and its construction had to be discontinued. Persevering for his dream, Yoshimoto desires to propose a request to Ieyasu, the current man in power, and fights beside Yukimura and other remnant Toyotomi loyalist at Osaka Castle. When Yoshimoto triumphs, he asks Ieyasu to pay for the rest of the funds for his ship and to come with him on his global voyage. Masamune, who stubbornly refuses to accept how far his lie has gone, resists accepting Yoshimoto and Muneshige's extensions to reconcile. Therefore, he is the one left behind as the ship sets off. Yoshimoto still considers the youth to be his good friend and therefore kicks a special kemari ball towards him before their boat departs from the docks. Masamune catches it and reads the message fondly scribbled on it: "I'm leaving Japan in your hands!" In Sengoku Musou 3: Empires, Yoshimoto supports Nobutora's attempts to reclaim the Takeda only for him and his clan to be wiped out. Ujiyasu's story initially has him ally with Shingen against the Hōjō until Nobunaga's prominence convinces them to unite with their former enemy. After formalizing their alliance with one another, he warmly views them as his younger brothers which annoys Ujiyasu to no end. Their successful journey to the capital ends with Yoshimoto playing Kemari with his new friends. Samurai Warriors 4 has Yoshimoto come to Ujiyasu's aid during the Uesugi's invasion at Kantō. The Kantō chapter depicts him being in distress. In either scenario, he is present to protect his family ties with his brother-in-law, Ujiyasu. Prior to Okehazama, he is seemingly possessed be a sinister presence which darkly accuses Ieyasu of his insidious ambitions to kill him. He forbiddingly tells his cowering vassal that a daimyo must be willing to sacrifice others to achieve his goal. Before receiving a reply, Yoshimoto quickly reverts to his carefree self. Similar to past titles, he is ambushed and killed by the Oda afterwards. The Kantō narrative covers his crumbling legacy left with his eldest son. Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3 places a what-if story, where a more careful Ieyasu thwarts the sneak attack at Okehazama, allowing Yoshimoto to live and advance to the capital without harm. Upon arrival, Yoshimoto made a Pacification Act, which he hoped would stop the other daimyo from waging war on one another. Instead, the warlords began joining together to oppose the Imagawa instead. Yoshimoto is then forced to face to the Takeda-Uesugi army at Nagashino. After defeating both of them, they are invited to play a game of kemari together, and both Shingen and Kenshin support Yoshimoto's wish to take the world of peace. Unfortunately, Ieyasu, fed up with all the embarrassing tasks given to him by Yoshimoto, attacks the Imagawa at Honnōji. Facing not only the Tokugawa, but also other aspiring daimyo such as Nagamasa Azai and Hisahide Matsunaga, Naotora becomes the victim to the battle and dies. Heartbroken by Naotora's death and Ieyasu's betrayal, Yoshimoto no longer believes that a world of peace and kemari is possible, and joins Okuni in walking into the flames of Honnōji. In an alternative ending, where Naotora is able to survive the battle, Yoshimoto forgives Ieyasu, and offers to play a game of Kemari again like old times. Ieyasu, understanding his Yoshimoto's wish to have everyone simply play together rather than fight, agrees to wholeheartedly serve Yoshimoto again. Warriors Orochi Yoshimoto first appears in Warriors Orochi as a third-party general. Despite being recruited in Wei, he actually plays a larger part in the Wu story, first appearing amongst the escaping civilians at Wan Castle and nonchalantly asking Ieyasu if he would like to sit and share some tea. He also appears as a possible third-party reinforcement at Osaka Bay but his appearance is not actually necessary in order to unlock Keiji Maeda. In order to unlock him, the player needs to successfully thwart Shingen's fire attack in the Battle of Saika for Wei's story. After Kenshin and Shingen are routed, Yoshimoto will appear to see what the ruckus is about. Zhang Liao takes him to be the ringleader of the battle and orders for all of his troops to charge. Impressed by the prowess of his "new servants", Yoshimoto joins Wei. In Warriors Orochi 2, Yoshimoto appears during the opening sequence at Shiting for Shu's story. Little is said regarding his reasons for joining the kingdom but he does respect Liu Bei's leadership. In one of the game's dream modes, he forms an unlikely alliance with Xing Cai and Ginchiyo. With Yue Ying and Hideyoshi's help, they go to rescue Yuan Shao's struggling army at Chen Cang. When Yoshimoto meets him, they quickly see eye to eye with one another. In the PSP port, he also appears as one of the Sengoku warlords recruited by Nobunaga in order to oppose Kiyomori Taira's army consisting of Genji samurai and early Han warlords. Desiring to create a land of kemari players after Orochi's second defeat, Yoshimoto finds and co-rules Liang Province with Motochika in Warriors Orochi 3. Their land is a rare, peaceful community with the serpent generals and humans coexisting together. While Motochika confronts Liu Shan and his party, Yoshimoto placed in duress when the hostile serpent army attack him. Although he is saved by their visitors, they are too late to help the land itself as it's in shambles by the end of the battle. Not discouraged in his dreams to someday revive his harmonious paradise, Yoshimoto is happy to gain new kemari buddies as he gladly offers his assistance. In downloadable scenario, "Domestic Disputes", Yoshimoto helps Sima Yi in stopping couples from bickering amongst themselves so they can face the demon king. In Ultimate, he goes to Xu Province with Sun Shangxiang and Motochika to stabilize the area, and the group end up finding Sterkenburg Cranach in the process. Warriors Orochi 4 places Yoshimoto as one of Nobunaga's allies, having been defeated by his mysterious new power. He accompanies Ujiyasu when they attempt to save Dong Zhuo from Tadakatsu and Sun Quan's armies. Later on, he is stationed at Luoyang alongside Yuan Shao and Dong Zhuo. He is approached by Naomasa, who offers to play Kemari. Because of his suspicious behavior, and that of Yuan Shao's, Dong Zhuo deserts the two and flees the city. At the conclusion of the battle, he joins Liu Bei's army, under the promise that he will be able to play kemari to his heart's content with Naomasa. When Lady Hayakawa wishes to fight her father and learn why he allied himself with Nobunaga, Yoshimoto joins them to confront his in-law. Pokémon Conquest Yoshimoto is Chrysalia's Warlord in Pokémon Conquest. His only concern is playing Pokémari (kemari with Pokémon) all day with anyone who visits. His frustrated elderly advisor Sessai is the only person who successfully draws his attention away from his fantasies. When the protagonist attacks his castle, Yoshimoto thinks he/she is challenging him to a Pokémari match and gladly accepts. He is absolutely dumbstruck when Sessai gravely informs him that he has lost his leadership of Chrysalia to the protagonist with their defeat. Kessen Yoshimoto appears as a sub enemy in Kessen III. At the start of the story, he wanted to kidnap Kicho to presumably use her as a political hostage. He forces Ieyasu to work for him by taking his wife and children hostage and makes his vassal fight the Oda during Nobunaga's subjugation in Owari. Yoshimoto leads a huge and very strong army but can be easily defeated if Nobunaga successfully completes his ambush at Okehazama. Unlike other sub enemies in the game, his death scene is humorously exaggerated. Nobunaga's Ambition Nobunaga no Yabou 201X Yoshimoto is a refined lord who flatly orders the protagonist and Matsuri to subjugate the UMA in Suruga. Although he appears impassive to their complaints and the danger surrounding them, Yoshimoto is an astute ruler who seeks to protect his people through efficient means. He trusts the Special Liberation Organization agents to deal with the immediate threat while he analyzes a break in the UMA formations, overlooking Hideyoshi's ties to the Oda for the greater good. Once preparations are complete on his end, Yoshimoto personally leads his troops to strike at the core of the UMA forces. His charge opens a path for the protagonist to approach the portal directly. Yoshimoto offers to reward the protagonist for his/her efforts multiple times but is declined. He eventually compromises with a promise to always come to their assistance if he is needed. Since the Oda and Imagawa have ironclad defenses in this universe, the UMA distort space-time to conjure the feuding Sengoku Royale Nobunaga and Yoshimoto; the UMA plan to brainwash their troops to serve them and sacrifice their leaders' souls to their master lurking in the underworld. Sengoku Royale Yoshimoto feigns his death to escape and his troops are brainwashed by an UMA Sessai impersonator. The disaster convinces him to give up on his march towards the capital and ally with his former enemies. In exchange, Yoshimoto directs his freed troops to help locate Nobunaga. He is unwilling to attack the departed Sessai's image but deals the killing blow against his UMA impostor. Geten no Hana Though he is already dead by the time Geten no Hana takes place, Nobunaga remembers him fondly as his first step towards conquering the land. Following Yoshimoto's demise at Okehazama, Ieyasu was freed from the Imagawa's influence and was able to procure an alliance with Nobunaga at Kiyosu. Nobunaga took Yoshimoto's personal sword, Yoshimoto Tosamonji, as his own. The young lord continues to carry it on his person during the main story. Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanshi Yoshimoto makes a small appearance in Mouri Motonari: Chikai no Sanshi in a cutscene event for Okehazama. Relaxed and joyful at the prospect of his victory, he shares a short laugh with his retainers before he gets cut down by Oda soldiers. Character Information Development Keeping in touch with the historical footnote of his appearance, Yoshimoto was designed to resemble the typical noble of the era. He was purposely kept old-fashioned to be a visual representation of the changing times. To contrast his other Koei counterparts, Omega Force wanted to portray him with an "innocent side" for his Samurai Warriors design and character. There were efforts to make him match Nobunaga for his design in the fourth title, but these concepts were ultimately discarded. Designers wanted to make his fourth appearance seem slightly stronger than previous entries. Hayaken created his design in the fourth title. Personality A high class noble who is proud of his status, Yoshimoto is an old fashioned traditionalist who thinks highly of his strength. While his first appearance depicts him as an easily angered coward, he becomes friendlier and affable to others in his following incarnations. An avid fan of kemari, he sometimes equates his life to rules of the game. Prone to dwelling in sadness if neglected, Yoshimoto is always searching to make new friends so he can have a playing partner in kemari. He believes he befriends people easily once he helps them, although his one track mind either ignores or is unresponsive to the other parties' feelings on the manner. Yoshimoto's negligence to respond to their confused or angered reactions may have him be considered dense or foolish. Humorously, he dresses and speaks in a manner that is truest to nobles in the time period, but he is reviled or misunderstood by many characters for his "odd" mannerisms (such as his iconic "no" verbal tic used in the Japanese script). He quaintly recites poetry after each victory, which changes with each battle in his newer appearances. In his newest appearance, his insistence to fight rather unnecessarily for his jovial pursuit of kemari is what has him viewed as peculiar. Yoshimoto often leaves those he meets baffled by his mixed messages, especially Hideyoshi and Ieyasu. Although many perceive him to be a simple fool, Yoshimoto likely has an inkling of intellect that saves him during battle. It's possible that his witless appearance is a disguise for his real abilities, but it's never clear if this is the truth or a misunderstanding from other characters. The fourth title implies he has a wiser satanic side that he may not be subconsciously aware of that also discards his usual verbal tic; this dark persona is the only time other characters visibly fear him. Since they are bound by family ties, Shingen treats Yoshimoto with some degree of respect. Although Shingen jokes about his doubts for Yoshimoto, the latter sees their relationship as a happy one. He shares a similar level of respect to Ujiyasu, again due to their family ties. Muneshige admits his earnest admiration for Yoshitmoto's unique behavior, viewing Yoshimoto as one man who is capable of opening a clear path to the world. In the Warriors Orochi series, his behavior even bewilders the Dynasty Warriors characters excluding Yuan Shao. Character Symbolism He's symbolized by the kanji for "costly" (貴) and "influence" (趣) for his Samurai Warriors appearance. All of his weapons in the series note his kemari being his prime weapons; the sword -if it's mentioned- is considered a minor asset. His third kemari and sword is named in honor of a conqueror. The Power variation of it names an emperor while his Speed versions don him as a holy warrior. Yoshimoto's titles in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends are "Lonely Buffoon", "Kemari Player", "Aristocrat", "Kemari Devotee", "Lord of Suruga", "Kemari Master", and "Tōkaidō's Finest". Yoshimoto's fourth weapon during his debut is named after Seidō Ushichi Hōju, a decorated kemari said to have once been used by Fujiwara no Narimichi. Narimichi was a court noble of the inner court during the late Heian Period, he served under Emperor Shirakawa within the shōni rank. He was talented with horseback archery, poetry, Chinese poetry, and flute playing, but Narimichi was best known for his kemari skills. According to legend, Narimichi began to play the game when he was young and was recovering from an illness. He practiced all day, even on days when it rained, because it was his main source of entertainment. Legends claim he could kick a kemari ball to the touch the very clouds or could lightly kick a ball onto a person's shoulder without having them notice. In order to improve his skills, Narimichi made a thousand day oath to play kemari every day. Narimichi stayed true to his oath and was rewarded with a dream on the night of the last day. In this dream, he saw three monkey-like deities playing kemari. Written on the monkeys' foreheads were the words, "Ari, Yau, and Ō". These monkeys became the words that players call when playing kemari and are celebrated with festivals at Shiramine and Hirano Shrine. Later generations have dubbed Narimichi "Kemari Saint" and sometimes pray to him to improve their kicking skills in sports, such as kemari or soccer. His fifth weapon in his debut, fourth in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends, and his Unique weapon in the third game is named Ōkamuzumi, a deity in Japanese mythology. When Izanagi was fleeing for his life from the terrible beings within the underworld, he happened to find a giant peach tree blooming within the realm. To allude the horrors chasing him, Izanagi momentarily hid by using the tree for cover. Finding three large peaches at his feet, Izanagi threw them at his pursuers to bid them time for his escape. Ōkamuzumi became the name for the particular tree, known as a giant divine spirit of auspicious fortune. When its name is broken down into literal terms, Ōkamuzumi's name implies it is a god of surprisingly rich abundance. Because it was raised in such an accursed place, it is also thought to actually harness and feed off curses for its growth. In theory, it has stronger supernatural powers than the demons surrounding it. Yoshimoto's fifth and sixth weapon names his kemari as "Phoenix Eye", which, in this case, is synonymous for a cannonball. The rest of the kemari's name is named after the four character Buddhist phrase, Kōmyō Henjo. The phrase embodies Amida's all encompassing light of mercy reaching to the very ends of the world. It rescues those who see it, as he will never abandon those in his need. His unique item in the Warriors Orochi series is known as the Makura no Sōshi (lit. the Pillow Book), a personal work authored by Sei Shōnagon that due to its uniqueness despite it being of her personal bias, was unique enough to be considered literature. Voice Actors *Richard Cansino - Samurai Warriors (English-uncredited) *Dan Jeannotte - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends (English) *Vic Mignogna - Samurai Warriors 3 (English-uncredited) *Peter Doyle - Warriors Orochi 2 (English-uncredited) *Doug Stone - Kessen III (English-uncredited) *Takahiro Kawachi - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Hidekatsu Shibata - Kessen III (Japanese) *Munehiro Tokita - Nobunaga's Ambition: Rise to Power (Japanese) *Bin Shimada - Nobunaga's Ambition Online (Japanese) *Ryūsei Nakao - Nioh 2 *Kōhei Fukuhara - Sengoku Pachislot Nobunaga no Yabou ~Tenka Sousei~ Live Action Performers *Yuki Takashina - as Imyagawa Yoshimoto in Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou *Jun Wakabayashi - Nobunaga no Yabou -Enbu-'' *Rintaro Kato - ''Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi -Rei- Okehazama Zenya ~Kyoudai Soukoku Hen~ Quotes :See also: Yoshimoto Imagawa/Quotes *"Oh my! What is this! A trap? Ahh!" *"I dunno what it is about you, but you're just hard to dislike, aren't you?" :"I know. I suppose it's because of my superior intellect and military skill. Why do you think it is?" :"Huh... Forget I said anything." ::~~Sakon and Yoshimoto; Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends *"Now I am finally the greatest kemari player of the land! Japan is safe in Nobunaga's hands, and I can now leave to see the world!" :"Report! Lord Nobunaga has been killed at Honnōji!" :"N, no—!" ::~~Yoshimoto and messenger; Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden *"Lord Kanbei, you are indeed well versed in kemari. But playing with such a frown on your face must be hard on you. This time, I want you to enjoy yourself with a smile! Ready? Go!" :"... Punt. Are you finished?" :"No, no, no! I said with a cheery smile! If you just took the time... Oh my, that's hilarious! You look so funny!" :"... What's the point if you're just going to laugh at me?" ::~~Yoshimoto and Kanbei‎; Sengoku Musou 3: Empires *"Hey, this is hardly the time to play the games, you know!" :"Oh, don't be a ridiculous! After all, life is but a game!" :"Hmm, I suppose I should be compassionate. He's clearly playing without a full deck." ::~~Lu Meng and Yoshimoto; Warriors Orochi *"Time to exterminate all of you filthy insects!" :"Insects? Where?! Get them off, get them off!" ::~~''Dong Zhuo and Yoshimoto; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"If you can master kemari, you can be just like me! Would you like to play a round, Master Yuan Shao?" :"Now that I've played kemari, Master Imagawa, I think I understand. Your grace comes from valuing peace and harmony." :"So you understand now, Master Yuan Shao? Kemari, at its heart, is as pure and harmonious as it is possible to be." ::~~Yoshimoto and Yuan Shao; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Your face always looks so scary. Did something happen to upset you perhaps?" :"No, not particularly. I am often asked that, but this is just how my face is." :"I think everybody is terrified of that face of yours. Come play kemari with me; you'll smile for sure!" ::~~Yoshimoto and Sterkenburg; Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Gameplay Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): Yoshimoto first kicks his kemari into the air, then balances it with his head, then chest, before kicking the ball at his targets. : , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Yoshimoto slashes his enemy upward before performing a reverse fish hook kick with his kemari. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Slashes downward and dribbles his kemari before kicking it like a cannonball. : , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Spirals the kemari around himself while doing spin kicks. : , , , , , , , : Does three slashes before performing a series of five spinning slashes. : , : A downward slash to the left. : , : Pounds the ground with his right foot and sword. : : Runs around while kicking a kemari ball. In his True Musou version, he ends the sequence with three spinning slashes. Mounted Moveset : , : Swings sword to launch enemies in the air. : , , : A harsh slice that dazes enemies. : , , , : Balances himself, then kicks his kemari ball hitting both sides of himself. : , , , , , , : Continuously swings his sword back and forth. : : A running stampede with his horse. Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Moveset remains relatively the same except the ending charges of his normal attacks are omitted. Like the rest of the cast, his horse musou changes to a damaging stampede by his horse. He also gains a Level 3 Musou, R1 skills, and a new charge attack in the Xtreme Legends expansion. : , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) Balances and bounces a kemari ball on his knees before he kicks it forward. It explodes to hit multiple targets. : : Same as before but with more range. In his Level 3 Musou, fireworks appear around him that will cause targets to stumble to the ground on hit. They will heavily damage foes but not kill them leaving their health in one point. :R1: Cowers in front by putting both hands in front of his face. :R1 + : Picks enemies off the ground, spins around, and throws them. :R1 + : Faints face-up after spinning around (while also exclaiming "You got me~!" in the Japanese script) to play dead. Can be used to avoid being hit by certain attacks. If used with his Level 3 Musou, the effects of it will continuously last until Yoshimoto gets back up. :Personal Skill : (Desperation) Attack strength increases for a short time when close to death. ;Warriors Orochi Does not possess C5 and Level 3 Musou. He has one R1 ability. :R1: Trips for an overhead chop. Hard to hit but can be very harmful. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Kicks away a piece of rubble traveling within a wide distance. :Triple Attack 2: Drops a bomb that explodes upon contact. :Triple Attack 3: Throws three explosive balls near the user. Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Yoshimoto kicks his kenmari ball. The game freezes as the camera stops to show the power of Yoshimoto's kick. The ball flies and lands several meters away, creating a massive explosion. :Spirit Cancel: :R1: Same as his original R1 + Special Skill, which instead charges up the musou gauge at an increased rate, but the getup time is also increased compared to a normal knocked-down state. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Power to Technique. Loses the ability to use Spirit Charge, but keeps the ability to sidestep; gains the ability to sidestep-dash attack and to critically hit, along with a new Type Action. Also regains his C5. :R1: Same as his Special Skill, but instead recovers health and is fully invincible for the duration like all Type Actions in this installment. Now after a certain amount of time, automatically performs a getup attack where he twirls and kicks a kemari ball forward to whip up a tornado that also applies his C5 buff. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Hovers in the air to kick a fiery ball down-towards along the ground, carrying enemies and then launching them upon exploding. Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as Deadlock attack. Keeps relatively the same moveset with select changes. : , , , , , ( ), ( ): : : Finisher changes to him kicking a giant kemari. He hops on one foot while his foes suffer from the ball's wind velocity. : (Ultimate/Kaidan): :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Activates Ultimate/Kaidan Musou if is used. Performs ending pose for previous if the effect ends without activating Ultimate/Kaidan Musou. :Awakened Skill effect (4-II only): Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : Fighting Style His moveset in Warriors Orochi 2 is slow and weak although his R1 is quite powerful. Yoshimoto heavily relies on team members who can provide him with power increases. Weapons :See also: Yoshimoto Imagawa/Weapons Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Shingen's March to the Capital - Battle of Futamata Historical Information Gallery Trivia *In Sengoku Angelique, Leonard acts as the Yoshimoto of the cast. His full name is "Imagawa Leonard Yoshimoto". __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Geten no Hana Characters Category:Toukiden Souls Category:Nioh Characters Category:Nioh Demons